


Air Conditioner

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: where did you guys go</p><p>laf: john will nOT pick what kind of marshmallows he wants</p><p>johnn: there's so many</p><p>laf: WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Conditioner

**johnn** : I'm so fuCKING COLD TURN THE AC DOWN PLEASE

 **little lion** : it's literally freezing help us

**laf** : fuck

**johnn** : WHAT

**laf** : I broke the thermostat

**johnn** : IN WHAT WAY

**johnn** : ARE WE GOING TO BE MELTING OR FROZEN

**laf** : first one

**johnn** : YOU  H A T E  ME

**laf** : I DONT

**johnn** : IT SURE FEELS LIKE YOU DO

**johnn** : JESUS MOTHERFUCKING TITTIES CHRIST I CAN FEEL THE HUMIDITY RISING

**laf** : "jesus motherfucking titties christ" are you kidding me john

**johnn** : YOU ARE GOING TO BAKE ME LIKE A FUCKING ITS NOT DELIVERY ITS DIGIORNOS PIZZA IN MY OWN HOME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CHILL

**johnn** : YOU HAVE MADE IT THE OPPOSITE OF CHILL LAFAYETTE

**laf** : shit my full name

**johnn** : NOT REALLY

**laf** : ITS ENO U GH

**johnn** : FIGHT ME

**laf** : COME OUT HERE

**johnn** : wait really

**laf** : N O

\---

**more like HUNKules** : so which cheetah girl would I be

**laf** : it is one in the morning

**more like HUNKules** : I know and none of us are asleep so :^///

**johnn** : my ice bag melted does anyone want to come with me to refill

**laf** : I will

**little lion** : can you bring me one back plz

**laf:** of course dear

**little lion:** thx ily

**laf:** ily

**more like HUNKules** : shouldn't you be used to the EXTREME HEAT @alex

**little lion** : I am 26

**little lion** : I left the carribean when I was S E V E N T E E N

**little lion** : I HAVE ADAPTED IN THE WORST WAY HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : I'm so sorry

**little lion** : you're so cute you should kiss me

**more like HUNKules** : okay

\---

**laf** : john stop standing in front of the fridge

**johnn** : you don't know what I'm doing

**laf** : I'm laying on the couch and I can see you doing the titanic pose in the fridge light

**johnn** : STEALTH

**laf** : please stop

**johnn** : I'm hiding my genuine fear that I didn't see you

**laf** : ;^)))

**little lion** : where are you two

**laf** : well I'm eating cereal bc it's cold and john is doing ???

**laf** : what he isn't doing is CLOSING THE FRIDGE

**johnn** : sorry

**laf** : NOT ENOUGH

**laf:** THSI TIME WITH F E EL IN G

\---

**little lion** : THE OFFICICIIEIE IS SO FUCKING AIR CONDITIONED IM GOING TO KISS THE G ROU ND

**laf** : he's kneeling on the ground

**more like HUNKules** : no he isn't

**johnn** : YES HE IS

**more like HUNKules** : he can't do this to me

**little lion** : I can and I am

**laf** : we're dragging him to his office

**laf** : he's still on the floor

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god how do you guys not get fired

**johnn** : we're not sure yet

\---

**more like HUNKules** : who would we be from the cheetah girls you never answered my question

**laf** : alex is galleria bc she NEVER stopped working it was always rehearsals aF for her and I feel like alex can relate to that

**little lion** : I can

**little lion** : lafayette it chanel bc she was like the !!! one

**little lion** : like the centerpiece

**little lion** : I love laf a lot

**laf** : thank you

**laf** : love you too

**johnn** : and chanel was always like wORKING it and that's laf a lot 

**laf** : you're making me smile like an idiot while I'm alone in my office stoP

**more like HUNKules** : john would be aqua bc aqua is from the SOUTH

**johnn** : is that my discerning quality

**more like HUNKules** : no but I just can't describe how else you're like her

**johnn** : that leaves you w/ dorinda tho and you're not really a Dorinda

**more like HUNKules** : I can dance kind of

**johnn** : you can dance v good if it's not ballroom dancing

**more like HUNKules** : I just didn't know which way to step

**johnn** : yeah okay

**more like HUNKules** : YOU AND ALEX WERE LAYING ON THE FLOOR HOW WOULD YOU KNOW

**johnn** : WE DANCED FOR A LITTLE

**more like HUNKules** : YOU HAD AN ARGUMENT ABOUT WHO WOULD LEAD, WHICH CAME DOWN TO A COIN TOSS

**johnn** : THAT I WON

**more like HUNKules** : AND THEN DANCES FOR TWO SECONDS AND FELL ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR

**johnn** : YOU FELL ASLEEP WITH US WHEN THAT HAPPENED

**more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY

\---

**laf** : woRK IS OVER

**laf** : I HAVE TO LEAVE MY AIR CONDITIONED SAFE HAVEN AND RETURN TO THE  MICROWAVE HELL THAT IS OUR APARTMENT

**little lion** : DONT TALK ABOUT IT

\---

**johnn** : we should buy a pull out couch

**johnn** : there wasn't like a reason to bring this up but we should really buy a pull out couch

**laf** : oh true

**more like HUNKules** : TRUE

**johnn** : and we could have even BETTER movie marathons

**laf** : YES

**more like HUNKules** : Y ES S  S S   S S  S S S   S SSSS  S S

**laf** : ALEX IS DRIVING BUT HE'S ON BOARD I CAN F E E L IT

**johnn** : also we should go grocery shopping after we pick herc up bc I want marshmallows right now

**laf** : you're very scattered around today

**johnn** : I've had six cups of coffee today

**laf** : WHAT

**johnn** : I just was so cold and the hot chocolate fucker machine that he uses was out of cocoa so I just drank coffee until I was too full to even move

**laf** : WHO IS YOUR EMERGENCY CONTACT

**johnn** : ALEX

**laf** : I don't want to know how much coffee he's had today either

**little lion** : you really don't

**laf** : you'RE DRIVING

**little lion** : WE ARE STOPPED. AND PARKED. IN A FUCKIFCMKFIFNVKDF PARKING LOT

**laf** : RUDE

\---

**johnn** : I love bugels like the chip corn things I love those

**little lion** : I WAS JUST THINKING THAT

**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,

**johnn** : *x files theme song plays*

**little lion** : THEY OUT THERE'

**johnn** : *MORE AGRESSIVE X FILES THEME SONG PLAYS*  
\---

**more like HUNKules** : where did you guys go

**laf** : john will nOT pick what kind of marshmallows he wants

**johnn** : there's so many

**laf** : WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS

**johnn** : WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR MARSHMALLOWS

\---

**more like HUNKules** : when's the guy coming to fix the ac

**more like HUNKules** : tell me it's soon

**more like HUNKules** : LIE TO ME IF ITS MORE THAN TOMORROW

**laf** : it's tomorrow

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD HE'S THE TRUE HERO TRULY THE MVP

**laf** : I

**more like HUNKules** : CAN I MAKEOUT WITH HIS FACE AND LOWER

**laf** : I'D PREFER YOU NOT

**more like HUNKules** : FINE

**laf** : UHM???

\---

**little lion** : it's so hot oh my god

**johnn** : you're not even sweating

**little lion** : OKAY BUT LAYING IN BETWEEN THREE PEOPLE WHO ARE

**little lion** : IT FEELS P FLOODED

**johnn** : FLOODED

**little lion** : YES

**johnn** : woW

**johnn** : I SEE HOW IT IS

**johnn** : GAME ON ALEXANDER

**little lion** : YOU'RE ON

**more like HUNKules** : oh god

**laf** : may god save us al

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired and I spent all day swimming and my cheeks are sunburnt and I have finals tomorrow hahahhahahahahahahaahahhaha
> 
> that's why this is so short


End file.
